Go Go Ouran Rangers
by Sophia Houghton
Summary: Upon the unexpected death of fellow Host Haruhi Fujioka, the boys are left with strange devices. What are they, you ask? Morphers. They fight crime, but what lies in their path?
1. Chapter 1

Go Go OuranRangers

Haruhi Fujioka ran as fast as she could from the advancing robot.

"You cannot kill me with such a stupid megazord," she said, knowing these words were of course not true.

A metallic voice rang over the city.

"Sensei Fujioka, I cannot be stopped." There was a crash as a great hand, the size of a bus, smashed down on to a building.

Sparks flew. Something caught fire. The fire spread. It reached a motorcycle then. Boom. Haruhi's short brown hair stuck to her face with sweat, she tried to run on – but it was not possible. Boom, went the fire again and there was a crash of rubble. Dust settled, and that was the last anyone saw of Haruhi Fujioka.

* * *

Chairman Souh knocked on the door of the Third Music Room, with a briefcase and bad news. The door swung open and rose petals flew out, and a chorus of voices rang out to greet him.

"Welcome, to the Ouran Host Club."

"Tamaki, my son."

There stood 6 boys looking at him confused, one of which looked suspicious when he realised his father's tone. Tamaki Souh was nothing like his father, he was charming and gentlemanly, considerate and thoughtful. Whereas his father, however, was the opposite. The two did not look alike, nor did they speak alike. Tamaki had blonde hair, messy but stylish. His eyes were turquoise blue and would make any girls heart melt if she was foolish enough to gaze into them for long enough, he often used puppy dog eyes to get his way. The Chairman of Ouran Academy was old and wrinkly, he had now greying hair and deep black eyes that seemed to glare daggers almost all of the time, even some of the teachers had admitted that the phrase 'if looks could kill' came to mind.

"Father," was all he said.

"I have bad news, my boy," he said to his son, he looked down at his shoes rather than the boys face himself.

"Haruhi was killed in an explosion."

"Haruhi," he said, bemused, "my little princess Haruhi?"

The Chairman nodded. His son seemed to panic; he couldn't believe the things he was hearing.

"Pinch me, I'm dreaming," was all he could manage to choke out. Then two twin boys with neat ginger hair came to him, one on each side. They pinched him lightly on the arm and returned to where they were standing. A boy with black hair and glasses put a hand on their shoulders, his name was Kyoya Ootori.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, it doesn't help."

"Sorry," they mumbled in unison.

"Haru-chan," another boy wailed, he only seemed about five – he looked like a smaller version of Tamaki, but with wide hazel coloured eyes and he carried a pink fluffy bunny with a small stain on its mouth. His name was Mitskuni Haninozuka, one of the oldest in the club, everyone called him Honey. Another taller boy picked up the small kid and placed him on his shoulders, trying to comfort him. There was a moment of silence as they all simply looked down at the floor, and then there was a sniff and they all looked up. They were all crying silently, the tears rolling down their cheeks. Mori sniffed once more and wiped his eye. Hikaru, his face still wet with tears, smiled.

"Hey Kaoru, I never thought I'd see the day. Mori-san actually can show emotion! He's not a robot after all!" anyone would of thought he was joking, but he was not. The club had a strong theory that Mori was an alien or a robot, and sometimes they considered he was both. The Chairman then spoke.

"Haruhi left you some things," he said opening the briefcase. Inside lay six devices, with a wrist strap and a disk on the front. The disk had the same symbol on it, golden edging but the colour of the rest of the device was different for each one. He handed them out giving each one to a specific person. For Tamaki; a red, for Honey; a pink, for Mori; a blue, for Hikaru and Kaoru; an orange one each and finally for Kyoya; black.

They all looked at their new gadgets in amazement, rotating it in their hands as they examined it.

"They look like some kind of morphers..." Kyoya said, amazement in his tone.

"Oh great. She left us a collection of Power Ranger memorabilia. " Kaoru said, hoping he would have gotten something better.

"Ah, yes, there's a note. 'My dearest Host Club, if you are hearing this, I have failed. In your hands rests the fate of Japan, these are morphers. You, my friends, are now the Ouran Rangers. Use the morphers wisely, for with them hold great power. And as they say, with great power comes great responsibility.'"

"You're kidding us right," Kyoya said, not buying it at all.

"No, Mr Ootori, this is no joke, try it if you must."

"How do I work it?" he asked, not expecting an answer.

"Just hold down the disk and say 'Ouran Ranger power up.'" Kyoya did not expect anything to happen once he followed Mr Suoh's advice. As he muttered the words he was told there was a strike of thunder and a flurry of ice. He opened his eyes to find himself in the room he was in before.

"Wow, a central heating remote." He said simply. The host club seemed to be staring at him, he looked down at his arms to see himself in some kind of black armour, he felt a helmet weigh down his head and he stood there in shock.

"No. Way." Tamaki said. Tamaki looked on the back of his, only now did he notice the word inscribed on the back: Tamaki Suoh, red ranger, fire.

"Guys I got fire!"

"I got rainbows," said Honey happily.

"I got ice," the deepened voice of Kyoya boomed from inside the helmet.

"Rain," said Mori, his voice expressionless then.

"Snow." Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

"Well then, starting today you are an Ouran Ranger." The words sounded so familiar, yet a million years ago it seemed.

"Ouran Ranger power down," Kyoya boomed and there was another shower of ice chips. Blink and you'd have missed it. There stood Kyoya Ootori, in his blue blazer and purple tie – just as before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Experiments

After the Host club learnt about their new duties they went on with their lives, never mentioning the morphers. Today was the day they arranged Haruhi's funeral, along with her father, Ranka.

"So Tamaki, I've called in the Kiryu family to help." Ranka said, sitting on the crimson velvet sofa with a cup of tea.

"When will they be arriving?" Tamaki replied sitting beside Ranka who was sipping from the cup

"Soon."

"Ranka, I do hope you decide to look smart for the funeral." Hikaru said to him appearing at his side examining the stubble on his face. Ranka put a hand over his face, hiding it.

"Indeed I will."

There was knock on the door, and Mori stood to answer it. He slowly went over and pulled the door open robotically, he murmured a welcome and went back to sit at the table where Honey sat shovelling cake into his mouth. In the doorway stood to girls, about 17 years old. One of them had shoulder length blonde hair and emerald green eyes, the other had long brown hair down to the small of her back and silvery-grey eyes. They bowed respectively.

"Ladies, ladies, no need to be so formal, come take a seat." Tamaki said, holding out a hand to each of them. The brown haired one stared at the hand and eventually took it, not introducing herself. Tamaki led her to the sofa and she sat down next to Hikaru and Kaoru. Tamaki went back for the other girl and it seemed she wouldn't move.

"Come on, princess," he said reassuringly, she looked into his eyes of turquoise and fainted. The brunette one stood up, to go and help, but Mori put a hand on her shoulder and murmured in his usual robotic tone.

"It's okay, we know the drill. Tamaki tends to knock girls unconscious a lot." He went over to the girl on the floor and picked her up in his arms, as he lifted her her eyes fluttered open. She kicked her legs and Mori set her down on her feet, not letting her go until she was sturdy.

"Princess, sorry. What did you say your name was again?"

"I'm Blakley, Blakley Kiryu." The one that fainted replied.

"Pleasure to meet you," he said, shaking her hand. He turned to the brunette one and asked the same question.

"Huntress Kiryu, sir. Don't hate on the names, they're names of warriors. We'll crush you like bugs."

"Back to business, can you help with dear Haruhi's funeral?" said Tamaki, slightly scared of the girl.

"Yes, that's why we're here."

Hours passed, and the two left, the Host Club was then very bored. Ranka decided to go home, and left them all alone, with no fun.

"It's mophin' time!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted. They strapped the morphers to their wrists and said:

"Ouran Rangers power up!"

There was a flurry of snow and they both appeared in armour, the same as Kyoya – but in an orange colour. Honey screamed and hid on Mori's head, though it appeared the transformation didn't scare him, it was in fact the guns in the belts of the twins.

"Awesome!" they chorused together. Hikaru pulled out his gun and aimed it to the ceiling. He shot, but only white bits of snow came out of the end of the gun.

"Oh come on!" Kaoru said, trying his gun too, "no fun! No bullets! Just _snow!"_

Tamaki decided he would try it to, and shouted the words to transform him. He wore the suit of red.

"Ah, you see the red Ranger is usually the leader." He beamed before reaching to his gun. He chuckled and aimed it at Hikaru's face.

"Snow fight!" He said as he pulled the trigger. Kyoya shouted, knowing what would happen.

"NOOOO!" But it was too late. Flames roared out of the gun and Hikaru's eyebrows were burnt off completely.

"Tamaki!" Kaoru shouted.

"I'm okay," Hikaru said, then noticing his eyebrows missing added, "Suoh you dumbass!"

"Wait wait wait," Honey said, "why does Tama-chan get a flame-thrower?"

"Isn't it obvious," replied Mori, "he is the fire ranger."

"Outstanding..." Kyoya said, amazed.

"I wanna try, I wanna be like Tama-chan!" Honey sang, morphing at that moment.

"Okay," Mori mumbled, morphing too.

Honey became a small little Power Ranger, his armour a cherry blossom pink.

Mori changed after that, an aqua blue colour. Honey pulled out his gun and aimed it at the floor, not wanting to burn any ones face if it shot fire. He pulled the trigger, his eyes closed. There was a sound, then laughter. He looked up to see colours on the floor. Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo and Violet. The Hitachiin twins were simply rolling on the floor with laughter.

"He. Shoots. Rainbows." Hikaru said, in tears of laughter barely managing to get out the words.

"R-O-F-L-M-A-O!!!"

"Who says that anymore." Mori said dully.

"We do," the twins said in unison.

"Do rainbows taste like cake, Takashi?" Honey asked, holding the gun to his mouth.

"I wouldn't let you try it." Mori replied.

"Stupid midget!" The twins shouted, imitating Tamaki's voice perfectly and pushing him on to Honey, making him pull the trigger. Rainbows flew into Honeys mouth. He screeched. Then he laughed.

"Tastes like strawberries," he beamed.

"Suoh you dumbass!" Mori shouted aiming a swift kick at Tamaki. He dodged it and did a flip to get away. Kyoya turned to the twins and muttered something.

"Its moments like this I realise why Haruhi chose us to be Rangers." The twins nodded as Mori managed a kick to Tamaki's face and he was sent flying.

"Takashi... I don't feel so good..." Honey said, and Mori stopped fighting at once to be at his cousins side.

"Are you okay; I told you eating rainbows was a bad idea." Mori said.

"Taka--," he puked. Colours flew everywhere.

"Jesus Christ! The kid pukes colours!" Kaoru said.

"If that's not a superpower tell me what is." Hikaru added.

"One I posses, the ability to kick the crap out of annoying ginger twins." Mori hissed.

"Oo er," they both said together.

"Come on guys, let's go and watch Eastenders." Tamaki exclaimed.

"Ben killed Archie, I'm sure of it." Kyoya said.

"It was Tracy, silent but violent..." Mori mumbled, scooping up honey, he was okay now. They all left to go to the TV room, and morphed back on their way out.


	3. Chapter 3

A note slid under the door of the Third Music room. Kyoya picked it up and pondered what it could be about. He flipped it open and on the front in black ink was the word printed, Rangers. The Host Club had gathered around him and he read it aloud for them to hear.

"Rangers, you have your first mission, good luck. Criminals are very happy indeed about succeeding in killing Miss Fujioka, however it is your job to rain on their parade. Sources have told us that they have an army of robots working for them, and they will use them to rob the local bank around here. It is your task to stop them; you will be given the day off school to complete this mission. We do not know specifically who they are, but we believe it might be the killers of Haruhi. The robbery is planned for 7 am, so no rich boy lay-ins."

"God damn it, mommy," Tamaki said, Kyoya raised his eyebrows at his nickname then continued reading from the paper.

"Mr Ootori, Mr Haninozuka, I understand your difficulty in waking up in the morning but I would truly prefer it if you could wake up in a more cheery mood. Rangers, I have given you all the information I can. I wish you good luck, expect the unexpected. And remember rangers: You are never too young to die."

"It's nice how he ended it on a happy note," Kaoru said.

"Who's it from, Kyo-kun?" Honey asked chirpily.

"Who do you think, Mitskuni? Chairman Suoh." Mori replied, patting him on the head.

"You are never too young to die..." Tamaki mumbled, "Kyoya where have I heard that before?"

Kyoya shrugged. He'd decided if he was going to get up early he must go to bed early, as did Honey.

* * *

An alarm buzzed at 5 in the morning. Kyoya sat up and glared into the darkness. He went down to breakfast and ate toast and egg soldiers. As he left for the bank he shut the door behind him quietly, his family never woke up this early.

When he arrived at the bank he saw the rest of the rangers there, rubbing their eyes and yawning.  
"Kyo-kun, this is horrible!" Honey said to Kyoya.

"I suggest we change now, just in case they come early..." Mori said, it appeared he was looking forward to the fight. They all morphed.

Tamaki in a flicker of fire. Honey in a spotlight of rainbows. Kyoya in a storm of ice. Mori in a shower of rain. And Hikaru and Kaoru in a flurry of white snowflakes.

The Rangers sat down on a bench by the bank, earning strange glances from early morning shoppers.

Suddenly the rangers heard a gunshot.

"Hey, seriously! Not so loud this early in the morning, be considerate!" Tamaki exclaimed, exhausted from his early waking.

"Sorry, oh noble red ranger." A voice boomed. There was a crimson blur. The rangers stood in panic. There was a navy blur. They were being circled. They heard another voice, but it was unintelligible to hear what was said.

Suddenly Tamaki fell to the ground, something had kicked him. Hard. He fell, curled up into a ball crying out in pain.

"Boss, they got you didn't they?" Kaoru shouted to him and he nodded back feebly.

"Fight back wimps. We'll crush you like bugs." A different voice boomed this time. There was a sound of metal sliding on metal. A staff?

The question was answered a split second later, a metal pole whirled around slamming Hikaru and Kaoru together and down to the floor.

"Three wimps down, three wimps to go."

"Show yourselves," Tamaki demanded. The crimson and navy blurs stopped, revealing themselves to the dumbstruck rangers.

"Idiots," one of them mumbled.

There outside the bank stood two figures. Dressed almost like the rangers. Aside from the colours and different helmet design, anyone would have thought they were the Ouran rangers, kind and sweet. These rangers were far from it. They were warriors, born to fight. From the look of their moves even Mori and Honey could admit that they had probably been training as soon as they could walk.

"Could we sue for copyright on those outfits?" Hikaru said.

The navy one slammed their staff across his chest and he fell back to the floor, where his brother scrambled to see if he was okay. The crimson one noticed this and aimed a gun at Kaoru. Kaoru went anyway, fearing for his brother's safety.

"Shoot." The navy one said.

The crimson ranger pulled the trigger and Kaoru lay on the concrete, shocked with electricity. For the Ouran rangers this could have been a golden opportunity to take out the unknown rangers, but they simply stared, astounded by their outfits.

"Oh Jesus Christ, they look like deer in headlights." The crimson one said looking at them.

"I'm bored of these two fools, be a man and fight." Kyoya exclaimed raising his gun and aiming it at the navy one. He pulled the trigger and a spear of ice propelled out of the barrel. The navy one flipped back over their staff like an Olympic pole vault, landing behind Kyoya, soaring over the Ouran Rangers.

"Wow, ice." The navy one said as Kyoya turned to see a gun raised pointed right towards him.

"Feel the thunder." The crimson one said, she stormed towards Tamaki, a roar of thunder following her.

"And now the lightning," the blue one added, pulling the trigger of the gun. Forks of energy came out of the gun, that looked a lot like a desert eagle. It knocked Kyoya back, adding to the list of failures from the host club.

All that remained were the two cousins, Takashi Morinozuka and Mitskuni Haninozuka. They still stood dumbstruck, not believing that they were seeing more rangers.

The crimson one, standing over Tamaki shot their foot forwards – kicking the red ranger down once more.

Honey then wondered whether the authorities had seen this fight commencing, but the police were far too busy to handle a few teenagers in helmets and costumes fighting – probably cosplay, they all thought if they did happen to notice. Little did the rangers know, a bank was being robbed.

There was another sound of thunder and Honey's attention went back to the two mystery rangers. Mori had already started to fight the navy one, whilst the crimson one stood staring down the pink ranger. A navy shoe slammed onto an aqua helmet. Mori stepped back slightly from the impact, but soon recovered. His fist hit the navy ranger's stomach, but the navy ranger didn't flinch.

Mori seemed to have no choice, he drew his gun and aimed it to the navy rangers chest.

"I would watch your move." He said emotionlessly. The navy rangers kicked him in the shin and he pulled the trigger. Water squirted onto the navy fabric.

"Oh awesome, hey look at this! Someone armed this kid with a water pistol." The navy ranger said pulling the trigger of the electric gun. Mori flinched and stepped back a few paces.

Meanwhile, a crimson shoe connected to pink fabric. Honey was knocked back slightly, and leapt into the air. His foot swung and came around to the crimson rangers chest. She coughed and recovered, crouching down low to his height.

"Hey look! They hired a munchkin to bite our kneecaps, isn't that sweet, does he shoot bunnies?" the crimson ranger said.

"No. Rainbows." Said Honey kicking the ranger's shoulder as he jumped up again slightly.

The navy ranger sprang towards Takashi, foot forwards aiming for his stomach. As the ranger came closer Mori grabbed their foot and swung it around and let it go. The navy ranger was thrown away and Mori stood looking towards the other Hosts, either knocked unconscious or if not, trying to revive those that were. He went over to help them, only receiving a slam to the head from behind. The navy ranger had got him again, this time he was caught off guard he flew onto the pile of Hosts, adding yet another to the two rangers' owned list.

"You handle the kid, I'll make sure these idiots don't try and escape." The navy ranger said to the crimson one, who simply nodded as they commenced the fight between them and Mitskuni.

She dived down to the ground rolly-pollying towards the metal staff, which belonged to their partner in crime. The crimson ranger lobbed the staff at Honey's head, knocking him back slightly. The staff was thrown aside and the navy ranger picked it up, threatening the prisoners with it.

The crimson ranger made for the final hit. A deep red shoe hit Honey's gut, the crimson ranger had kicked hard, as they had done to Tamaki. Mitskuni, maybe the most skilled fighter in Japan (possibly the world) lay on the floor, defeated.

The navy ranger shot each Host one more time with a low voltage charge of electricity and pole vaulted over them in celebration.

Hikaru sighed and said, "We must admire you for your skill, nobody has ever beaten him. Ever."

The crimson ranger nodded and turned, but the navy ranger stopped to tie them up with an odd rope lying on the side of the pavement.

The unknown rangers walked away, towards the robbery. Little robots were walking onto the streets, there stomach compartments filled to the brim, each one carrying about 500 thousand yen. The rangers stood in the street, looking for their master. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Those rangers were such idiots." The navy ranger said, reaching to the morpher on their wrist – as did the crimson ranger.

"Thunder ranger power down." They both said.

Two orange rangers were running behind them, and stopped dead in their tracks at the sight.

"Hell no." They said, in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

There on the street stood two people, one wearing a t-shirt marked with the word 'Paramore,' wearing purple skinny jeans and a pair of black converse. The other wearing a t-shirt reading 'My Chemical Romance' with a picture of Gerard Way on the front, she wore worn blue jeans that were torn and frayed at the bottom. She had muddy black trainers with shoelaces covered in red lightning bolts. The first one had shoulder length blonde hair and emerald green eyes, the second had long and straight brown hair with silver grey eyes, one covered by a sloping fringe.

"You're girls!" Kaoru said pointing to them.

"Wow, nice one captain obvious." The girl in the Paramore t-shirt said, rolling her eyes at them

"Sherlock solved a case." The one wearing My Chemical Romance said.

"Huntress, let's go. These dweebs might attempt to fight us again." The was-crimson ranger said turning around.

"Hey," said Kyoya, arriving behind them, "we know you!"

"Yes, I think he suffers short-term memory loss." The brunette one said to her sister, before turning back to the stunned Host Club and adding, "We're the girls that kicked your ass about 5 minutes ago."

"No, we've met you before," Tamaki said, morphing.

"Holy Crap! It's Tamaki Suoh." The one in the Paramore t-shirt said, letting out a fangirl scream.

"Ouran?"

"Blakley, holy crap, do you realise what you've done?" the ginger one exclaimed.

"Yes, I do, Huntress! I kicked Tamaki in the head!" Blakley said.

"No, you fool! You owned a Haninozuka! And not just any Haninozuka, _Mitskuni_ Haninozuka!"

The rest of the Host Club morphed, dumbfounded. Huntress' eyes widened when she saw the blue ranger turn into Takashi. She herself let out a fangirl scream.

"Oh my Aidou. I beat Takash Morinozuka!" she looked like she could faint any moment, "dude you're my idol!"

"Miss Kiryu, may I ask why you tied us up and electrocuted us?" Kyoya asked, pushing his glasses up his nose a little further.

"Because, it is what we are born to do," was all Blakley said. She sighed and whispered quietly to her sister so that nobody else could hear.

"Distract them; these idiots would fool for anything. We need to escape."

Huntress suddenly exclaimed, pointing in no particular direction, "Kaname Kuran just bitch slapped Aidou!"

All of the Host Club turned instantly. Huntress and Blakley ran away, not looking back. They knew the Host Club were foolish enough to look for Kaname and Aidou for at least 10 minutes before realising it wasn't going to happen.

* * * Evil HQ – Kiryu Sisters' room after explaining success to their master * * *

"Blake, you seriously have to take down these Tamaki posters."

"I know, but he's just so awesome." Blakley replied to her sisters words as she lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She was rereading a copy of Vampire Knight and Huntress sat on the carpet, listening to her iPod.

"I'll take mine down when you get rid of your Honey and Mori posters," said Blakley, looking down to her sister on the floor and sticking her tongue out. Huntress threw a cushion in Blakely's direction, but she dodged it as it slammed into an A3 poster of Tamaki Suoh stuck on the wall.

"You aimed that too well."

"I know," Huntress smiled.

"Just don't you dare try and hurt Gerard. He is God, bare that in mind," She added, gesturing to her poster of My Chemical Romance, with the band member named Gerard Way on the front.

"Oh so if you don't mind if Mori dies..." Blakley said, getting up and walking over to the poster of Takashi, looking as bored as a statue.

"You dare." Huntress said stepping away from My Chem.

"Is daring." Blakley said, ripping it from the wall. Huntress looked sad as she saw her sister do this; they often had arguments about the posters that occupied the walls of their shared room. Huntress got annoyed and made her way over to the biggest Tamaki picture of the lot, ripping his smiling face in two.

"How could you do that to him? That's like touching Michael Jackson's nose, YOU JUST DON'T DO IT!" Blakley exclaimed, going over to her sister – enraged at the death of her favourite Host Club poster.

"Okay A, Michael Jackson isn't around anymore, and B, Michael Jackson's nose does _not_ blow up if you touch it. _Myth_." Huntress replied, tucking a loose strand of brown hair behind her ear. Huntress saw her sister as the slow one of the family, and everyday there was at least something that reminded her of this theory.

Suddenly there was a sharp knock on the door, and an old voice spoke to them – muffled by the thickness of the door.

"Girls, there are visitors here for you," said the voice.

"What do they look like?" Huntress replied, frowning – they never got visitors.

"Well, there like ninjas. Look like they're rich, um, twins, a nerd, a zombie with a midget on his head and some blonde one that looks gay – but they're all really weird."

"A blonde one that looks gay... Gran! It's Tamaki! Let him in!" Blakley exclaimed after hearing her Gran's descriptions.

"Stupid fangirl, they're our enemies." Huntress muttered, sitting down on the end of her bed.

The door creaked open and there stood the Host Club, staring wide eyed at the posters in the room.

"It seems we have a fan," said Tamaki, gently taking Huntress' hand and shaking it politely. Huntress pulled her hand away pointing to her sister.

"I am no fan. If you're looking for one why not try Mrs Suoh?"

"Hmm, it seems Blakley is a fan of Mori and Honey too," he said looking around the room, "usually the twins and I get all the fans..."

"Um, no." Blakley replied laughing.

"Those are mine," Huntress said, bowing to Takashi and Honey, "I admire you're skill and dedication to martial arts."

"And you admire how awesome they are." Blakley added under her breath, and Huntress glared daggers at her.

"Hey Tamaki, why don't you sit down?" Huntress said, and Tamaki sat down on Blakley's bed, the only seating available – other than Huntress' cluttered heap she called her bed.

"I guess I'll just sit here then."

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my GOD! TAMAKI SUOH IS TALKING TO ME." She screamed like a fangirl, thought he did not speak directly to her, making Tamaki jump up in shock and falling forward onto Gerard Way.

"Don't touch the God." Huntress said, pulling Tamaki off of her sacred poster.

"Funny, I assumed God didn't look like he was dangerously emo and about to kill me any second." Kyoya said, smirking, pushing his glasses up further.

"Say that again and I'll break your glasses, nerd."

"Ah, Kyoya, your smartass bastard comments won't help, especially if she can kick your ass quicker than you can say 'Shit I'm sorry don't kill me.'" Hikaru said, propped against the doorframe.

"Wow, at least one of you speaks sense."

"Tamaki, my darling, are you okay!" Blakley said, hugging Tamaki so tightly it almost cut off his air supply.

"Blake, as much as I want you to kill him- don't."

"Hey I like this one's strength, she kicks ass and verbally owns." Kaoru said grinning.

"Anyway," Huntress said, "I'd say I'll give you just enough time to explain just why the hell you're in my room and then I'll have fun kicking you all out."

"Apart from Tamaki!" Blakley said, frowning, once again Huntress shot daggers at her.

"Excuse my twin sister, she's known to be the dumb one."

"You two are twins?"

"Sadly," Blakley said.

"Explain yourselves, or I'll beat the crap out of you so you have to eat through a tube."

Kyoya sighed, and began to explain.

"You kick ass. We don't."

"So this took a whole day to figure out," Huntress said, and added turning to Honey, "and you call this guy the smart one?" Honey giggled, and Kyoya continued.

"We want you to join us."

"No way in hell, Temee."

"I'll join you," said Blakley.

"What!" Huntress said, turning to her sister who was beaming at the Host Club.

"I want to join, I'm bored of crime, and it's no fun if nobody can catch us."

"If you join, Huntress, my family can erase both of your criminal records faster than you could kick my ass."

"Wow that's quick," Mori muttered and Huntress smiled.

"Well, I suppose, I should... I mean, there's got to be someone with common sense to look after this little retard." Huntress said, sighing.

"Dad _will_ kill us you know," Huntress said, to her sister beaming behind her.

"Well Dad can go kick ass on his own, I want to be good." Said Blakley.

"Blake."

"Hunter."

They both sighed. There was a silence until Honey said:

"Takashi when is it nap time?"

Huntress turned to Kyoya and said, "So this kid is like 5 and he's already a _ninja_?" Blakley rolled her eyes and answered her sister's question.

"You idiot, don't you know anything about the Hosts? Honey is 17."

"Seriously?" Huntress said.

Everyone nodded, Huntress muttered a quiet 'what the fuck', then sat back down on the carpet.

"You can go away now, unless you'd rather I beat the crap out of you," she said, and then added, "Blake that includes Tamaki."

"Go go go go!" Blakley said, "I don't want Tamaki to die! Seriously, go. She will kill you."

Tamaki, who was very relieved to get away from Blakley, stood up and made his way over to the doorway. When he did so the rest of the club followed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Traitor

"Father." Huntress said, bowing before her master as he sat in his chair.

"Huntress, for what reason do you waste my valuable time with your annoying presence?"

"As kind to your daughters as always," Huntress hissed acidly.

"And for that reason we bring you bad news." Blakley said to her father.

"We quit, we have had, er, better offers," Huntress said, stepping back slightly to avoid her fathers inevitable rage.

"How dare you say such things? There can be no better offers than those of evil…" he said, standing up. His face was red with anger.

"Father, you're as boring as Bleach," said Blakley, although she doubted her father would have watched such a show.

"Or Death Note after Matt and L die," Huntress added, smirking as he father didn't get it.

Blakley coughed slightly, and said, "but Near was so awesome."

The aging man looked between his two daughters. Wondering what had made them suddenly change their minds. He frowned slightly. Their last mission hadn't ended badly… run smoothly with no problems.

"What happened at the bank?"

"I pwned the Ouran Rangers, but I felt bad when I found out it was Tamaki, they came and visited though," Blakley blurted out.

"You idiot, Blake!" Huntress shouted, putting her face in her hands, "can't you ever keep your mouth shut?" she added from her facepalm.

Their father also put his head in his hands.

"They asked you to join them, didn't they?"

The two girls remained silent.

"Those pretty boys that came were Ouran. Weren't they?"

Blakley nodded slightly. Her fathers wrinkled hand slammed into her face and she took a step back. Huntress glared at her father, enraged. She stood there, fists clenched when her sister recovered from the unexpected blow. When she knew Blakley was okay, she stormed forwards. Her fist connected with her fathers nose and there was a quiet sound as he fell backwards.

"Go die in a hole, father dearest."

Huntress took her sisters hand and led her out of the room.

"Blake, that was a bad plan, now we have nowhere to live."

"Well, we could ask around see if theres any room…" Blakley Kiryu said, reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a small pink phone and looked through her contact list.

"I have two people who I think would have room, but I don't think you're going to like it…" she said, as she flipped her pink phone shut.

"I don't care, as long as it's not Tamaki and Antionette's house," Huntress sighed.

"Antionette?" Blakely asked.

"Tamaki's dog, Blake, I assumed Tamaki would be dumb enough to give his dog a phone…"

"No, as cool as that would be, it's not Tamaki."


End file.
